


cola de golondrina

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brujas, F/F, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: Hay una bruja de la que has oído hablar, una hechicera que ofrece ayuda a quien la necesite.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 5





	1. larva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [swallowtail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081927) by [ghastly (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghastly). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —así que ghastly vas a terminar ese one-shot
> 
> —jajaja sí por supuesto tan pronto como tenga algo de tiempo libre
> 
> *aparece meses después con una historia completamente diferente*
> 
> —bueno quiero decir

Hay una bruja de la que has oído hablar, una hechicera que ofrece ayuda a quien la necesite. Has escuchado sobre ella en susurros, fragmentos de conversaciones no lo suficientemente conectadas para darte una idea palpable: algunos afirman que siempre la encontrarás junto al agua, una náyade moderna no realmente confinada a nada; otros sostienen que los edificios viejos son donde ella acecha, especialmente aquellos con enredaderas cubriendo las paredes; incluso los hay quienes dicen que ella habita en un prado, ubicado en un parche de luz solar solo disponible a ciertas horas del día. Lo único en lo que todos los rumores y susurros parecen estar de acuerdo es que sus precios son justos, aunque no siempre ortodoxos.

Esto es todo lo que conoces sobre ella. Sin embargo, solo te toma una mirada para saber que la has encontrado.

La hallas en la entrada de una casa, sentada sobre sus talones mientras alimenta a algunos gatos callejeros. Nunca has visto esta casa antes. Has caminado por esta calle casi todos los días durante los últimos diez años. Ella te mira, las comisuras de sus labios suben como humo.

—Me he estado preguntando cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarme, señorita Maryam. ¿Le gustaría entrar y hablar de negocios?

No se parece exactamente a lo que esperarías de una bruja, pero podría argumentarse que necesitarás repensar eso considerando que es la única que has conocido; vestido de verano y sandalias, un anillo dorado en la nariz, tatuajes de flores que le rodean los hombros. No  te parece extraño que ya sepa quién eres.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más perspicaz mientras te señala la puerta con la cabeza. Hay una gran glicina en el patio delantero, que todavía florece maravillosamente a mediados de agosto, y arbustos de lavanda alineados contra uno de los lados de la casa; también hay una mesa y dos sillas de hierro forjado en medio de la hierba cubierta con pétalos, completamente negras contra el púrpura pálido. Tomas asiento.

—Antes de comenzar, Señorita Maryam, le preguntaría una cosa, si me lo permite —ella dice a la vez que te sirve una taza de té. Estás certera de que no había nada sobre la mesa cuando te sentaste.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Sus yemas son tan frías como la porcelana de la taza que te da. Tus propios dedos se contraen ligeramente para sentirlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué sabe sobre mí?

—Nada, creo. —dices. Ella parece divertida.

—Bueno, quiero decir, nada más que lo que he aprendido hoy, reconozco. —Tú te corriges. Ella se ve aún más divertida.

—Podría ser más productivo si me dice qué quiere que diga —concluyes. Tiene el descaro de reírse.

—Honestamente, Señorita Maryam, ¿parezco alguien preocupado por valores pragmáticos y teleológicos como es la productividad? Aún así —Ella te interrumpe antes de que puedas responder, o intentarlo, en cualquier caso—, supongo que estoy siendo una anfitriona bastante descortés. Me disculpo.

Ella toma un sorbo de su té. Haces lo mismo, principalmente a falta de algo que contestar a eso.

—Sin embargo —Y sus ojos se vuelven penetrantes de nuevo, inmovilizándote como una polilla—, tampoco está siendo completamente honesta conmigo. Si no supiera nada de mí, no solo no tendría ninguna razón para venir a buscarme, no sabría ni siquiera que fuera una opción. De manera que —Y ella se vuelve más suave de nuevo, o tan suave como una tormenta puede volverse—, Señorita Maryam, preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué sabe sobre mí?

—Sé que es una bruja. Supongo. Quiero decir, ¿eso es lo que he escuchado?

—Si cree que soy una bruja, eso es lo que sabe.

—¿Pero tengo razón?

—Esa es una pregunta muy subjetiva. ¿Está preguntando si estoy de acuerdo con usted?

—Bueno, supongo que sería usted quien tenga la opinión más importante.

—Y esa es una opinión muy subjetiva.

—¿No son todas las opiniones subjetivas, sin embargo? Lógicamente hablando, quiero decir.

—Eso dependería mucho de su definición de lógica.

Que desconcertante. Su boca continúa haciendo esa sonrisa humosa. Tu garganta se siente bastante seca.

—Entonces sí. En respuesta a su pregunta. La última, me refiero. Sí es mi respuesta a su última pregunta, le estoy preguntando si está de acuerdo conmigo. Bueno, por supuesto, «sí» no podría ser mi respuesta a su pregunta original sobre lo que sé de usted, después de todo... quiero decir, técnicamente _podría,_ pero no tendría ningún sentido, hablando objetivamente, y esta conversación ya sufre de una trágica falta de sentido. Así que, sí, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo?

El viento pasa suavemente sobre las ramas de las glicinias, capas tras capas de pétalos cubren la hierba. Ni una sola corola cae sobre la mesa.

—Me parece que sí. Es usted muy afable, Señorita Maryam.

—Kanaya.

—Kanaya —Y ella sonríe—, de hecho, soy una bruja. También me llamo Rose, para responder la pregunta que has sido demasiado educada para hacer en voz alta.

Rose, te repites en voz baja, Rose. Suficientemente simple.

—Entonces, Kanaya, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?

Intentas expresar la sensación de observar el amanecer después de dormir demasiado o no lo suficiente y querer ser un girasol. Intentas pensar en palabras para transmitir tu deseo de ser simple y descuidada y simplemente seguir la luz a medida que avanza. Intentas traducir tu deseo de un propósito, cualquier propósito, cualquier motivación o finalidad.

No vienen palabras. Es agotador.

Aún así ella asiente, tu silencio habiendo hablado por ti cuando tu voz no pudo, su barbilla sobre los nudillos de sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos en los brazos de hierro de la silla.

—Quiero querer algo.

Oh, esas serían las palabras. Admitirlo no se siente tan liberador como habías supuesto que sería.

—Ven a trabajar conmigo —dice, sorprendiéndote una vez con el sonido de su voz y otra más con sus palabras—, por un tiempo. Mira lo que otras personas quieren y lo que están dispuestas a pagar para obtenerlo. Si no has encontrado lo que quieres en ti misma, tal vez encuentres la respuesta en otros.

Deberías preguntar qué implica trabajar con ella. Deberías preguntar cuánto es «algún tiempo». Deberías preguntar muchos cómos y por qués y qué pasaría sis.

Todo el aire huele a lavanda.

Dices que sí.


	2. pupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trabajo llena los espacios vacíos de tu día como la luz del sol

El trabajo llena los espacios vacíos de tu día como la luz del sol: sin esfuerzo, el recuerdo de la tranquila calidez se aferra a tu pecho durante el día. Siempre la encuentras junto a la puerta; ella siempre te está esperando. Sonríe, te saluda, extiende una mano. La coges del brazo. Su piel está fría contra la tuya.

Y camináis.

Ella te lleva por el pueblo, nunca repite caminos, nunca entra en edificios. No hay patrón alguno en cuanto a dónde termináis, por lo que puedes decir: a veces camináis por horas, el cielo arde plácidamente con los naranjas y púrpuras del anochecer mientras vuestros pies golpean el pavimento; a veces podrías jurar que aún eres capaz de oler la lavanda en el espeso aire de verano de lo cerca que estáis de la casa. En cualquier caso, una vez que os detienéis, cuentas uno, dos, tres latidos de tu corazón y alguien se acerca a la Bruja. Verdaderamente como un reloj.

* * *

En el primer día conoces a un niño, nada más que cuatro pies de pecas y ojos marrones, sujetando un pajarito muerto en sus diminutas manos, más gentil y cuidadoso de lo que creías posible. Él pregunta en una voz muy baja si ella puede hacer algo por él, cualquier cosa.

—Ya has hecho todo lo que se podía —Ella dice, agachándose a la altura de sus ojos— al cuidarlo tanto. Tu amabilidad hizo que su vida fuera mejor, especialmente cuando más lo necesitaba.

El niño asiente muy seriamente, incluso mientras las lágrimas corren por su pequeño rostro; la sonrisa de ella es cálida.

—Lo que podemos hacer ahora es devolver su cuerpo a la naturaleza, para que nuevas cosas puedan nacer de él. ¿Quizás una flor que crees que le hubiera gustado?

—Aciano —la respuesta llega rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a la pregunta para invitarla—, i ba a llamarlo Aciano. Porque es un poco azul.

Al final, compra un puñado de semillas de aciano por el precio de una pera, envuelta en una servilleta por su madre.

* * *

Durante el segundo día conoces a una mujer, una muy vieja dama cuyo pelo es como una nube.  Ella pide algo para recuperar sus recuerdos, los viejos, de cuando sus piernas eran fuertes y su postura confiada.

—No puedo recuperar algo que no has perdido —responde Rose, una mano cuidadosa sobre el brazo de la anciana—. Esos recuerdos están contigo, como todos los recuerdos que jamás hayas hecho.

—Pero no puedo recordar, querida, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Quiero recordar.

Entonces ella toma las manos de la mujer, muy suavemente, como uno trataría a una querida abuela.

—Tienes muchos, muchos recuerdos. Es algo hermoso, un signo de una buena vida. También es la razón por la que no puedes encontrar lo que estás buscando: tu mente es como un libro muy grande, y estás buscando un párrafo específico dentro de él. Lo que podría hacer —Toma aire antes de continuar— sería borrar algunos de esas otras memorias, para lo que la búsqueda fuera más fácil.

La dama está callada por un tiempo.

—Supongo que no podría elegir qué recuerdos se irían, ¿verdad?

—No del todo, no.

Ella asiente, como si esperara eso. Su sonrisa todavía es triste, pero más relajada de lo que había sido al principio, y se va sin comprar nada.

* * *

Al tercer día te encuentras con un paseador de perros cuyo vitiligo hace que su cara parezca un mapa. Su deseo es estar menos enfadado, menos a la defensiva en todo momento. Estar más tranquilo.

—Ser defensivo no es malo —Ella dice mientras uno de los perros da un paso adelante para oler su mano—.  Ser defensivo es una respuesta. No eres así porque está en tu naturaleza: eres así porque tu entorno te ha obligado a serlo.

—Bueno, ¿acaso importa?

—Todo importa. Esto, sin embargo, importa particularmente. Las naturaleza no se pueden cambiar con facilidad, pero los comportamientos son relativamente sencillos de desaprender, una vez que uno decide hacerlo.

Ella saca lo que parece ser crema para labios del bolsillo de su falda y se lo entrega.

—¿Bálsamo?

—Mil palabras amables —responde ella—, hasta que tus labios aprendan a hacerlas por si solos. Aplícalo una vez cada mañana.

Paga con un viejo y desgastado brazalete de cuero trenzado y una mirada escéptica en sus ojos. Cuando te lo cruzas una semana después regresando del mercado, te desea «buenos días» con una sonrisa despreocupada.

* * *

Rose te invita a tomar el té al final de la primera semana. La casa es tan lila y etérea como lo había sido la primera vez: el viento sobre las ramas de la glicina es igual de relajante, sus manos igual de frías.

No eres la misma.

La pesada ingravidez en tu pecho todavía se aferra a tus costillas, negándose a soltarte por completo, pero ya no es tan exhaustiva como solía ser. Ahora tienes otros pensamientos, sobre personas que has conocido, historias que has escuchado. Piensas en la continuidad de la naturaleza y la inevitabilidad del tiempo. Piensas en el cambio.

—Escucharé lo que quieras compartir, Kanaya, pero tendrás que usar tus propias palabras.

También piensas en sonrisas de humo y ojos brillantes, pero esos son pensamientos peligrosos para tener alrededor de alguien tan perceptivo. Por otra parte, piensas a la vez que ella levanta una ceja ante tu reticencia, tal vez esa percepción también hace que no tenga sentido preocuparse por pensamientos peligrosos en primer lugar.

—Esta ha sido una semana muy interesante —Es lo que dices en su lugar—.  Y lo digo de la manera más literal posible. Ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante, y si esa fuera una opción, me gustaría mucho seguir experimentándola.

—Me alegra oír eso —Y se nota, además, en la forma en que sus sonrisas se vuelven más cálidas por las esquinas—, y por supuesto que es una gran opción. Tu compañía también ha sido gratificante para mí, y me haría muy feliz el seguir experienciándola.

—Sin embargo, me he estado preguntando sobre el pago. ¿No te debo algo hasta este momento?

—Ese habría sido el caso, si hubieras querido trabajar conmigo —Ella bebe el resto de su té y suspira como si estuviese satisfecha.—  Tal como están las cosas, fui yo la te invitó, lo que te a ti convierte en una invitada.

—Oh. Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

—A menudo lo hago.

—Discutible.

Su cara parece más joven cuando se ríe, más rosada, más cálida. Todavía está rosa y caliente mientras te conduce a la puerta, sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba cubierta de pétalos y su piel empapada de atardecer.

—¿Te veré mañana, entonces?

Quieres besar su rostro, su piel de puesta de sol, su sonrisa de humo. Das un paso hacia atrás y sonríes.

—Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo final probablemente en algún momento de esta semana, probablemente
> 
> ¡también gracias a todos por los comentarios positivos! sois demasiado buenos conmigo sinceramente


	3. imago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eres una niña de verano de principio a fin

Eres una niña de verano de principio a fin, nacido en una calurosa noche de septiembre y criada bajo la luz del sol: criado en la hierba del patio trasero de tus padres, dormitando bajo el sol de la tarde, feliz y satisfecha y caliente. Los días soleados te reconfortan como pocas otras cosas, hacen que tu piel esté menos tensa y tus pulmones menos secos, hacen un girasol con tu corazón.

Trabajar para Rose se parece mucho a un día soleado.

Aprendes a leer runas, palmas, hojas de té y manchas de café. Aprendes qué plantas colocar en cada dirección cardinal, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, y con qué frecuencia hablar a cada una de ellas. Aprendes las mejores horas para cada tipo de hechizo, el mejor clima, los mejores colores y materiales.

(También aprendes a ser paciente contigo misma, aunque esto sucede un poco indirectamente, aprendiendo a ser paciente con los demás primero: comprender sus sueños, miedos y esperanzas le da a tu corazón un marco de referencia más amplio y atisbos de validación).

Le enseñas palabras a cambio, de poemas antiguos en hindi e incluso más antiguos en sánscrito, de fragmentos de nanas en francés que tu madrina solía cantarte, del único libro en alemán que jamás conseguiste leer: _La historia interminable,_ lo que solo parece oportuno.

(Ella también aprende de ti la franqueza de tus modales, la sencillez de tus acciones, la gentil calidez de cada uno de tus pensamientos, pero tú no lo sabes).

Ella te deja entrar en casa después de una semana, los suelos y muebles de madera oscura son a la vez graves y cálidos contra la etérea ligereza de las cortinas blancas que vuelan con una brisa que no estaba allí. Te quitas los zapatos en el umbral, insegura, y ella se ríe de ti con cariño.

Después de la segunda semana, ella te enseña la biblioteca, te guía a través de estantes altos que parecen no tener fin con su mano en tu muñeca y su sonrisa a la vuelta de la esquina. La habitación es muy luminosa. No hay luces ni ventanas por ningún lado.

Al final de la tercera semana, ella te muestra su estudio, una habitación diminuta cubierta de cuadros con alfileres y baratijas de vidrio y oro, y te sientes tan conmovida por lo mucho de ella que está dispuesta a dejarte ver que apenas registras nada más en la habitación. La forma en que sonríe cuando te despide ese día, cálida y agradecida, es todo lo que habrías elegido guardar de ese día en cualquier caso.

Cuando completas un mes de trabajo, pides hablar con ella. Ella sonríe, como el primer día en la calle, y te señala con la cabeza la mesa de hierro forjado.

—Me preguntaba cuándo tendríamos esta conversación, Kanaya. Entonces, ¿has encontrado tu deseo?

—Lo he hecho. Aunque sospecho que ya lo sabías.

—Sé muchas cosas —dice, revolviendo su té—, pero es imposible saberlo todo.

Haces un ruido en lo que podría interpretarse como aquiescencia, principalmente para mantenerla hablando.

—Estoy agradecido por ello, en cierto modo —y su sonrisa hace un agujero en tu pecho—, porque me encanta ser sorprendida.

—Si fueras yo por un día, creo que te tomaría unas horas como mucho para cansarse de ello.

Archivas su risa en tu memoria, un trozo de verano para cuando haga más frío.

—He crecido —continúas después de que su risa amaina—, durante el tiempo que he trabajado aquí. He crecido más en este mes de lo que siento en los últimos años. Me siento... motivada de nuevo, y no recuerdo la última vez que experiencié motivación. Que pueda ayudar a otros en esto es algo grandioso y maravilloso, pero sobre todo siento que trabajar aquí ha sido bueno para mí como persona. Incluso los malos tiempos—porque esos todavía suceden, y no creo que nunca me desharé de ellos por completo—pero incluso los malos tiempos son más fáciles ahora, no tan interminables e ineludibles. He crecido, he aprendido y deseo seguir haciéndolo. Deseo —respiras, posiblemente por primera vez desde que empezaste a hablar—, deseo seguir trabajando aquí. De forma permanente .

También archivas su suspiro en tu memoria, y consideras que es justo hacerlo.

—Pensé que me había preparado para esto, pero todavía era un poco más de lo que puedo manejar.

Intentas mirarla en cuestión, pero sus manos encuentran una de las tuyas en la mesa y no pareces poder apartar tus ojos de la forma en que sus fríos dedos agarran los tuyos.

—No hablaré de la cuestión que es la permanencia: eres libre de irte como quieras, si alguna vez es lo que quieres, y eres igualmente libre de regresar cuando lo desees. Pero si lo que quieres ahora es ser aquí todos los días, entonces eso es lo que haremos. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? 

Tus dedos agarran los de ella de vuelta, calentándolos.

—Es todo de lo que estoy certera.

Esta sonrisa, más brillante y cáliente que todos tus veranos juntos, la archivas en tu memoria como el instante preciso en el que te enamoraste.

Hay una bruja de la que has oído hablar, una hechicera que ofrece ayuda a quien la necesite. Has escuchado sobre ella en susurros, fragmentos de conversaciones que no hicieron nada para advertirte del impacto que tendría en tu vida. Se dice que vaga por muchos lugares, pero tú la conoces mejor en casa, oliendo a lavanda y glicinas en flor. Lo único en lo que todos los rumores y rumores parecen estar de acuerdo es que sus precios son justos, aunque no siempre ortodoxos, y es en lo único en que parecen acertar: como su última clienta puede confirmar que el sentido de propósito que logró darte fue un intercambio más que adecuado por tu corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento esto tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo anticipado estaba en una autoinducida crisis existencial debido a evangelion.  
> ¡¡¡de todos modos!!! gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, realmente significa mucho <3 ¡  
> ¡fue muy divertido escribir esto! espero hacer más cosas como esta en el futuro~

**Author's Note:**

> esto es un vago xxxHOLiC au y lo siento mucho,  
> no lo siento tanto como podría probablemente, pero aún lo siento bastante


End file.
